The Marvelous Misadventures of SIlverwing 1 Switcheroo
by ShadeSilverbat
Summary: New project I'm working on Enjoy. T for minor language.


Hello peoples. If you don't know who I am by now then your probably missing out on a lot. Any ways, I'm not here to say that, I'm here to give you the news of an upcoming story I have been working on for quite some time. However since it is not yet complete I will give you a brief example of another project as well. SO without further a due. Please enjoy this new series that I call "The Marvelous Misadventures of Silverwing" This first story is a crossover of The Fly, the world of "Silverwing" and "Freaky Friday." The fourth wall will be broken as well so be aware of that.

Please take note that I do not own any of the Silverwing characters, nor do I own any scenarios that may be here by some strange coincidence. I do however own and by copyright for that matter, my OC's as they themselves are owned, created, and are within books written by me. Please enjoy the story and if you wish to barrow my characters for any purpose, please feel free to do so, however be sure to give credit. When I say it is copyright, I mean they are actually within the system and are protected by law. You may use them for writing purposes as long as you give credit to the creator. The entire series takes place exactly 2 years after the event in Firewing. Many things have changed since then and there are surprising twists that you may not have expected. As well as many soon to come crossover stories with many wonderful surprises, such as random changes to the original story. Bare with me people, its my first Silverwing Fanfic. Besides, its always good to test your skills on subjects and ideas you've never tried before considering you may not know them. Reviews not needed but would be very appreciated. Enjoy.

**The Marvelous Misadventures of Silverwing**

**01 - Switcharoo**

**By: ShadeSilverbat**

Two years have passed since the death of Shade Silverwing. The hero of the North. A Silverwing bat who managed to bring peace between the birds, the beasts, and the bats. In his last adventure he sacrificed his life to save his son, Griffon and his friend, Luna whom managed to escape the upper world. However Goth managed to escape as well and continues to hunt down Griffon. As for the whereabouts of Throbb. It is said that his ways have changed and he escaped the Jungles of the south with his family to return to the North under the conditions of never harming a bird or beast again. Brutus, declared that bats were now free to fly, day or night and has become the king of the owls. Orestes, son of Brutus, and Shade's ally is now a friend of Griffon and the Watchman of the Hibernaculum. Ariel Silverwing and Mercury are now Elders of the colony, as for Marina Brightwing, she still presses on with her life in the colony despite Shade's death. However, deep within the underworld, Frieda and Shade as well as the pilgrims continue to seek for the possibility of escaping the dark world to return to the realm of the living and only Cassiel knows of it as he continues to travel the world to find his way home again.

"Griffon! Wait not that way!"

Luna, Griffon's friend chased the speedy flyer though the trees, trying to keep up. By now he had learned to accept who he was. However being known as the son of the Hero of the North, does make things far more difficult. The two bats zipped through the trees and across the sky, crossing The Great River, that overlooked the land.

"What? We can't stop now! Look out!"

Luna looked back and gasped before dodging the net. The duo were being chased by human researchers. Exactly and they knew very well why. Aiding in the escape of an entire facility of holding bats is not as easy as it sounds and draws in a lot of attention when your the one responsible. Two humans by the names of Sam and Lauren were trying to net the two bats considering the others managed to escape.

"Come here you little...oh...this is gonna hurt..."

Sam dropped the net while Lauren tried her best to turn the boat around but it was not going to happen, the waterfall that was pulling them in was far too powerful. They soon found themselves falling over the rapids and soon down a deep drop that flung the ship right pass the entrance to Hibernaculum.

Griffon and Luna however, were trapped under the boat, both clinging to the faces of the humans as they fell down towards the water with screams of terror. With a huge splash the boat hit the bottom and the four broke the surface. Griffon still clinging with all his might while Luna flew off to a nearby tree to hide and roost. Lauren coughed up lots of water while Sam was busy panicking due to the fact that there was a bat stuck on his face.

"Lauren get it off me!" He cried out.

"Wait hold still I think I got it." She said as she managed to grab Griffon and pluck him free. "Gottcha! Now just need to get him into the...hey...do you hear that?" She asked.

Without a moments notice the two were swarmed by bats and owls. They turned to run and escaped into the forest. As they took off Griffon cried out for help as he was carried away in the net he was in. Unable to break free, all he could do was hope that these strange creatures were not going to harm him. A thought that he was not able to keep in mind.

In a pant the two began to talk. "Wh-where did all those birds and bats come from?" Sam asked. "Hell if I know, but look, we managed to catch one. Its just a runt, but, its better than nothing. Come on lets get him back to the lab."

Luaren chuckled as she watched poor little Griffon cower in fear in the small net that held him. Many horrible thoughts were running through his mind. 'What if they eat me? What if they take me to the Goth! What if they take me to one of those evil places. What if they turn me into a monster.' Each thought racing through his mind just stacked others onto it.

"Poor guy is horrified. Its a shame we couldn't catch the other. He's going to be the only one in there. All that research, out the door. Literally...you know you caused us a lot of trouble, little bat."

She said as she finally reached the entrance to the research facility. Sam followed her in behind. Little did they know that Luna did as well. Sam went in one direction while Lauren took Griffon to the opposite direction, back to where all the bats were before Griffon and Luna set them free. She stepped inside and closed the doors before setting Griffon free who immidiatly flew to the glass on instict. However once he hit the invisible wall, he was in a world of pain.

Luna watched and gasped as he slammed into the wall with a loud thud. "Griffon! Please...get up...please be ok." She said. And so he did. "That really hurt." He said as he stood up. He looked at the human and hissed before he flew up to roost. His wing was hurting from his crash.

"Well that didn't look very pleasant. Sam, activate the cooling systems, its a bit too hot in here. Also, activate the feeding processor. Poor guy looks like he hasn't eaten in ages." There was then a loud voice that echoed throughout the facility.

"Copy that, cooling systems online. Feeding vents are now opening. Scanning for any external access. Seems to be all clear at this end. I'm letting the moths in now."

There was a loud grinding sound and within a matter of seconds the room started to swarm with moths that flowed in through the vents. Griffon looked around and watched as hundreds, maybe thousands of them started to fill the chamber. However, with so many thoughts racing through his head, he did not feel like eating, nor sleeping, or anything for that matter. He just simply flew up to the top of a strange fake tree and took roost there.

For what seemed like hours, he hung there, in deep sleep from his ordeal. The human named Sam, had fallen asleep while Lauren was nowhere to be seen. Luna looked around and flicked her ears at the sound of that strange humming noise the metal flower made above her. She took no notice of it and simply ignored the noise, as irritating as it was, she had little choice let alone power over it. She looked at the giant glass room that Griffon was in and let out a deep sigh. Not know what to do was very frustrating to her. There was a sudden loud beep and a loud voice boomed from above her from the metal flower and she screamed.

"Sam! Wake up! We have a problem!" The voice of Lauren boomed out through the intercom. Sam jumped up and hit his head on the dash above him. "Gah! Damn that hurt..." He pressed a little red button on his desk and spoke into the microphone. "What is it?" He asked. Lauren's voice echoed again. "I'm reading 4 life signatures here in the facility. Something else other than you me and that bat is in here." She said. Sam blinked an looked at the monitor. "So there is. Big deal, probably just a rat or something. Its not that big, in fact its only slightly bigger than the little bat we have in there." He said. "I don't care if its a fly or an elephant. We need to find it. It can completely screw over the entire project if its something major." She called out.

Luna held her ears which were ringing from the loud voices. 'why are humans so loud?' She thought as she managed to stand up and fly over to the desk as Sam left. She looked at the big desk she landed on and saw all the strange buttons and knobs on it. Then she remembered the button that Lauren used to open the chamber Griffon was in. 'I hope this works.' She thought as she pressed it.

Sam was just walking into the room when she pressed the button. The doors to the chamber opened and moths started to swarm the room all around him. Griffon woke up from the loud noise of the door and saw Luna and he chuckled and flew out to meet with her.

"Did you do that?" He asked her as he hugged her in his wings. "Yes, but we don't have time to play, come on lets get out of here before they realize your gone." She then flew off into the cloud of moths. Griffon followed behind her until they both flew right into Lauren.

Lauren fell down and screamed as two bats and a cloud of moths swarmed her. She got up and waved the moths away while Sam tugged her along as the two ran after the bats. However, try as they might, there was no way to keep up with the speedy flight professionals on foot. However, the facility was small. There was not many places for Griffon and Luna to hide. They flew right into a large chamber room that was full of many strange human devices that made strange beeping noises or had bright flashing lights. They took roost onto a large strange metal tree that had hundreds of weird black strings coming out of it that led to many of the bright flashing walls.

Sam and Lauren came into the room and looked around. They failed to notice them at first until the monitors on the pivot rack came on casting huge shadows that gave Griffon and Luna away. "Up there in the wiring. There behind the computers. Quick close the door. Be careful don't let them go into the testing cham-"

Before he could finish, Sam had two bats fly out into his face, making him bump into Lauren and the four tumbled into a large chamber that was connected by many strange wires. The metal door closed behind them and the two humans both worded the same universal words 'oh no' to each other as there was a loud humming sound that echoed around them. With a huge flash and a loud explosion like sound, they were gone from the first chamber but had somehow found themselves back in the other chamber only...something was off, and very wrong.

"Ugh...what...what happened?" Griffon asked as he looked at Luna, but...it wasn't Luna, at least, not quite. They were themselves. Luna and Griffon, but they were bigger, much larger, and the two humans, they were small. Tiny even. As if they had shrunk while Luna and Griffon grew. Standing in the chamber as the door opened were two human sized bats and two bat sized humans.

_**"What just happened?" They all said as they all asked at the same time.**_

_**"I don't know. Honestly I'm not sure." Lauren said. **_

_**"I guess we'll just have to find out." Luna replied. **_

_**"Yup, who knows." Sam said**_

_**Griffon huffed and wrapped his wings around his self. "Guess we'll find out when the story continues. As soon as the author continues the adventure. Hey SIlverbat! Get back to work!"**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the story. Like I said, preview of the series. Feel free to leave any ideas or suggestions. If they are good I might just use them and if I do, you will get credit for it.**_


End file.
